GM's Journal - December 1892
The Expedition makes good time, putting into the Port of Stanley on New Year's Eve. During the Journey Belladonna strikes up a rapport with one of the orderlies that works with the Ship's Doctor, and he expresses a desire to join the Rippers once the Expedition is done. The Crossing of the Line As the Equator approaches, all those that have not crossed it before are bemused at the strange apparitions that are seen on board, including a frog-like creature that clambers over the gunwhales and demands to speak with the Captain. Mrs MacTannon is ready to attack the creature, but holds back as there are a large number of seamen as witness, and there appears to be no direct threat. Garvin goes missing - he cannot be found anywhere - and many of the experienced seamen have disappeared as well. Bella, Mrs MacTannon and Bonnie find that some of their clothes have gone missing, and are more than a little disconcerted. Rig gets himself in trouble, as he resists the 'Servants of Neptunus Rex' that have come to arrest the interlopers into the realm of the king of the sea, and ends up strung from the Rigging in nothing but his underwear. It is fortunate that he is wearing long undergarments and that the ship is at the equator, as he is left up there for some time, but is retrieved before any permanent damage is done. Eventually all is revealed, as Neptunus Rex himself (The Captain) holds court with his most trusted Servants (Including Garvin) to hear the crimes of the various Landlubbers who have tempted fate by crossing his realm. All are eventually exonerated and the Lubbers are inducted into his realm to become proper Shellbacks. Carstairs spends a lot of the journey after discovering that the ladies clothes were 'stolen' not getting much sleep as he guards the door to the ladies cabin against over-amourous seamen. The Pendle Witch Project/Archie Returns During December the Reverend is sent by the Order of St. George to find Serious Chapel, a renowned hunter of creatures of the dark, who has gone missing in Lancashire. He is found, and a coven of witches is routed, though he notes he is surprised that the Lodge in Manchester were not sent to aid him. In return for his rescue, he offers to train the Reverend's men. After chuch that Sunday, the Reverend encounters Archie, who asks for his aid as he 'keeps on killing' - but before the Reverend can say any more, Archie is gone, and there is no sign of hm apart from a receipt for a suit of clothes from a Tailor in Lancaster. The Reverend heads there and discovers that Archie bought the suit there some two weeks before (prior to the full moon) and expressed a desire for 'civilised company'. Moving on to Manchester, the Reverend discovers that the Lodge there has been dealing with increasing numbers of Wolfman attacks, but have not been able to find any Werewolves that might be 'leading' the attacks. During his investigations as he tries to find Archie, he manages to stop someone from acquiring a copy of "Le Roi en Jaune", to his great relief. The attacks cease over the Christmas Period, and the Reverend comes to a dead end in tracing Archie for now. Next Page Contents